Blood Rain
by Blood-Kitten
Summary: title subject to change...this is the first story i have ever had anyone read, and has more than one chapter, and therefore opefully getting published. please read and review, and all constructive critisism sp? welcome.
1. Into the Woods

A new story that I have come up with, and this is my first time writing a story, and I hope you like it! So, please read and review, and if you like it, I'll post the next chapter!

--

"Come on, Mom, I'm telling you, I didn't rip up my assignment that was due the next day just to make some confetti graffiti," I protested to my mom, "and besides, why would I spell 'TRUBL PIXEZZ RULE'? Honestly, that paper is worth half my grade, so now I have to spend the entire night working on it so I can turn it in!"

Mom just rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Karin," she replied, "just don't come crying to me about how tired you are in the morning." _Ugh,_ I thought,_ Mom will never believe me…I HATE trouble pixies. _I went outside to retrieve the extra copy that I had stashed just for occasions like this, from a small hole in the ground similar to a tornado shelter, previously having printed an extra copy at the library. _I love living close to libraries or friends with printers, and anyway, this means I can walk around in the woods tonight. YES! _I thought happily.

A few _long_ hours later, my mother went to bed. I waited until I heard her snores, then took off towards the stairwell that leads to the attic in my room. Once I reached the door, I paused a moment to listen for my mother's breathing through the vents. _Is she still asleep?_ I wondered, then a moment later answered my own question._ Yes, she's still asleep._ I really needn't have worried, my mother has got to be the soundest sleeper in the world. Once she went to sleep, it was nearly impossible to wake her. _Jeez, I could probably go to her room, crank the radio up to full volume, and she still wouldn't wake up,_ I thought sarcastically. Continuing my way up the stairs, I brushed several cobwebs out of my way. Finally, I reached the little door that would get me outside. Nobody knew about this passage, it was hidden and separate from the rest of the attic and the house. I fished the rope out of its hiding place at the top of the stairs. After tying it on its hook and testing that it was sturdy, I started wall-climbing down.

Once I was in the woods, I should have realized that this wasn't going to be a regular old walk through the woods. I mean, even the _birds_ were quiet, and they _never _shut up. I had just gotten to my favorite clearing when two large wolf-like beasts walked into the clearing. The put their heads into the air as if to smell something. _Oh my god, please, please don't let them smell me! _I thought, terrified. I really didn't want to end up as wolf chow. Suddenly, the bigger of the two, a jet-black wolf with bright green-blue eyes, made a sound to the other and hurled itself towards me.

Instinctively, I tried to curl up into a ball while at the same time trying to not get severely lacerated. The slightly smaller one, a deep russet color with golden eyes, pounced and landed on top of me. I closed my eyes, waiting for me to be turned into wolf chow. Instead, the two reverted to a human state. The russet wolf still had me pinned down.

"Should we eat her? I mean, no one will miss her, she's just a random girl," The russet wolf-boy asked.

"No, we can't, remember?" The other, who was obviously in charge, said. "This is _their_ territory. Plus, that would break the treaty." The leader-wolf gave Russet Wolf a glare that said to not say anything else.

I swear, there were looking at me like I was, well, like I was the rabbit that the fox had just cornered and would soon become that foxes' next meal. Well, to be honest, I'm not going to argue that's probably what I looked like to them. Their next meal. "Are you guys," I had to pause a moment, "werewolves?" I asked.

The two looked at each other and then looked back at me. "Yes," said Black Wolf Boy, "I'm Damion," he said, "and this, is Matt." Personally, Damion was pretty cute. He was tall, had short-ish black hair with bangs hanging over one eye. At the moment he was wearing a black shirt, albeit severely ripped up so bad that you really couldn't tell if it was a shirt anymore. Honestly, this guy had abs! I guess he caught me staring at him, because the next second he was in my face _and_ smirking. I immediately blushed at least ten different shades of red, all at the same time.

Matt was pretty cute too, but he had short dirty blonde hair. His shirt was not as severely ripped, but you could tell that they had both been in a fight. He had these amazing green eyes, was about one or two inches shorter than Damion, and also had a six pack. All in all, they were both _really_ cute. Especially Matt.

Damion was still standing beside me, and offered to help me up. I took his hand and was immediately pulled up into a standing position. Unfortunately, either my hand got caught in what was _left_ of his shirt, or his shirt got entangled with my hand. Damion started to put his hand down, and the next thing I knew, I was back on the ground, but this time, I had landed on Damion. All I knew of the next few minutes was that my body had had enough stress and decided to shut down. I passed out.


	2. An Odd Encounter

As I said, this is my new story, and this is the second installment. This "chapter" is told from Matt's point of view, something that if I actually make this a book, I'm not sure that I will keep. Well, as always, read and review, and especially tell me if you like this chapter in a different point of view. Well, that's enough of a writers' comment, neh? Let's get this chapter started!

--

I was standing a few feet away, and I'm not sure exactly what happened, but all I saw was that the girl got helped up, and promptly fell back down again, but this time onto Damion. I guess all the stress got to her. She passed out.

"Jeez, Damion, what'd you do to her?" I asked sarcastically. I looked at the scene a few feet away and suddenly wished that it was myself and not Damion. _What is the matter with me? She's a human girl, and I'm getting worked up. Jeez._ I shook my head in confusion. I looked once again at the two, and noticed that Damion was probably sleeping.

_Poor guy_, I couldn't help but thinking. _Hey, I wonder what her name is?_ I wondered, and sat down to wait for them both to wake up already. _Hmph_, I thought, _I bet that I could get away with some sleep myself…_

…Next thing I was aware of, somebody was talking to me, and asking if I was alright. "Oh my god! Are you ok?" the girl asked me. "Uhm…Yes?" I replied, though somewhat confused as to why I was being fussed over, rubbing my head where I had hit it before Damion and I found the girl. "Ok, what in the"--I had to stop myself from cussing--"_world_, is your name?" "My name?" she asked with what had to be _the most_ incredulous look on her face, like that was the weirdest thing in the world that anyone could ever_ possibly_ ask her. "No, that trees' name over there," I pointed to emphasize that I was being sarcastic. "Yes, your name," I said in the most sarcastic way I could at the moment, as for the fact that I was tired. "M-my names' Karin," she said, a bit timidly.

A moment later, another girl stumbled into the clearing. She looked pissed as soon as she saw the three of us.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY IMOTO-CHAN?!?" she screamed. Her wings flared and she flew up a few feet up off the ground. Her fangs and claws were covered in blood. _She's a vampire_, I thought, _but what does she care about this random human girl for? Surely this girl isn't her familiar._

--

Mwahahaha! I left you all with a cliff hanger. Oh, I'm so evil. I'm sorry, I know. Everybody hates cliff hangers, but I absolutely _had_ to be evil enough to do that. Well, this is the second installment, and I hope you liked it.


	3. New Person?

This is my next chapter, and it's the third one! WOOT! Ok, I got that out of my system. This on is back in Karin's point of view, as of the fact that she is no longer unconscious.

--

_Nae-chan's back!_ I thought excitedly. I suddenly noticed that I felt kind of tired. It was like I was flying, aside from the fact that everything was hazy.

"KARIN!" I heard Joey yelling. I don't know why, she had nothing to yell about. "NO!" Suddenly everybody was screaming at once and I was tossed aside. _Oh, so that's what she was yelling about. No wonder I feel sleepy._

**::JOEY'S P.O.V.::**

"KARIN!!" I shouted. _Oh, shit, this is NOT what I wanted to come back to see! _I thought anxiously. "Hey, you two idiots! I need your guys' help! We need to save her!"

"Why is she so freaking important, that we have to go and get killed?!" the shorter one yelled back at me.

"Just cooperate wit her! Do you have ANY idea whatsoever WHO exactly you're dealing with?" the other, who might have been Alpha asked. "No, and I really don't give a shit," the other replied. I noted in the back of my mind that he was a smartass, but possibly cooperative.

Alpha-boy was crouched on the ground guarding Karin, and just generally protecting her. Meanwhile, Smartass and I were trying to kick this spikey white-haired vampires' ass. I really don't think we were doing a very good job.

"Hey, bloodsucker-ess! She's awake!" Alpha-boy called. _Oh, wonderful. Not only do I get to get my ass handed to me, but __NOW__ Karin's awake. I just hope that she'll be smart enough to stay put. If she's not, well…I __really__ DON'T want to think about it._

Spikey was suddenly distracted by looking over to Karin. "DON'T

ignore your opponent, Spikey. You might regret it later," I said. "Karin!" he yelled, sinking to the ground. "No," she mumbled in a soft voice, "why are you back? I thought…you…were…dead…" Her face was blank, except for pain. _What the hell? How…why does she know this guy? Who is he? _I thought, confused.

--

DUN DUN DUN!!! MWAHAHAHA! Wow, I really did not see that one coming, and I'm the one who is writing this thing! Who is this spikey, white haired vampire? Why am I asking these questions? I already know, don't I? Yes. Yes, I do. Weel, see, wut happeneded was, I got boreded and decided to add a new character, and I ended up twisting the plot quite a bit. What IS the plot for this seemingly plot less story, you ask? Well read all the chapters that I put up, and you might find out. *evil smile*


	4. Flashback pt 1

Oh, wow. This is the fourth one so far, and I really never expected to actually write this many chapters so far. I mean for me this is great! As always, read and review, and tell me what you like and what you don't, ok?

--

**::KARIN'S P.O.V::**

"Ceras, is that…you? Why are…you here? You…you…died. I watched it with my own eyes!" I said, quietly, afraid that if I talked louder or moved, that he'd disappear.

"After they did that…that horrible thing to you, I had to save you. I was full well aware that if I did, I would most likely die. All I cared about was that you were safe. Then someone came, and they took you away. I passed out. I somehow knew that I was dying. Someone came for me too, but I never knew who, because, in what they did, they died instead of me. The next morning I woke up. I felt stronger, my senses were way better, and I was amazed at how well I could see. There was pain though, like I was on fire. It went on like that for what felt like a week. After that, I wanted to find you." he said, avoiding everyone gaze by looking at the ground.

"So how the hell do you know her anyway?" Damion asked calmly, but I saw a flicker of curiosity in his eyes. I was the one who answered that one. "I am an orphan. When I was little, a horde of…of _things_ attacked my town, and left it in flames. Ceras and I were the only survivors. About a week after we had learned how to fend for ourselves, a group of the things came to kill us. They seemed terrified of us; we were only little kids! That was when they lunged for me…"

**::FLASHBACK::**

I saw them come for me. They seemed to move in slow motion, and then I felt a sensation coming from my shoulder blades. Distracted, I looked back to see what the feeling was. _What the hell? I have wings? Cat ears and a tail?! What am I?!_

Ceras looked at me with fascination. I mean, why wouldn't he, given the fact that I had midnight-black wings with purple tips, blood-red eyes, and cat ears with piercings that I had never had before, a tail, AND a belly ring. I suddenly felt a slight pain in my canines, and I realized that I now had fangs. Then it hit me. I was a cat, he was a vampire. I looked back to see that Ceras had also attained a similar look to mine, aside from the fact his wings were black with red tip, not purple like mine, and he didn't have a tail or cat ears.

I felt a twitch go through my new wings and realized that I had moved them from being folded to being outstretched. In length, when outstretched, had about a six foot wingspan. I heard a voice in my mind. _Hmm, ok, we have wings, fangs, I'm a vampire, she's a…cat. Ok, what the hell happened here? _I recognized that voice. It was Ceras. _Either I can read minds, or we have telepathy. _I thought._ I'm going with telepathy. _Ceras said. _What the huh?!?_

--

Ha! Wow. That was interesting, and this is getting to be a really fun series to write…and don't you just LOVE Karin's reaction to figuring out that they have the power of telepathy? O.o This is funnnneeeeyyy. J


	5. Flashback pt 2

Yay! The fifth chapter has arrived! Wow. Five chapters already. Amazing. Well without further ado, here it is! (Dontcha just LOVE my sarcasm, AC, and sense of demented humor?) *maniacal crazy laugh*

--

_Waaaah! We have telepathy?! When did this happen? _I freaked. _Umm, let's see, probably when we became night creatures?_ Ceras offered sarcastically.

_Aren't you so nice and NOT sarcastic._ I shot back, annoyed.

I heard his laughing in my head and shot a glare back at him. He gave me an amused smirk and said, "Now, are we going to hover around all day, or are we gonna KICK SOME ASS!" "I think, we should do the latter," I replied, with a huge grin.

We rose a bit higher and dived down towards them. When we had almost reached them, we flared our wings. Unfortunately, they noticed that we decided to dive bomb them, and moved. Barely.

"Oh, nice. The boss gives us an assignment to exterminate to little kids for god knows why, and we end up with little freaks. Wonderful." the apparent leader griped. He was dirty and soot-covered, a result of living outside to find us. He had shaggy, black hair, dark eyes and a hooked beak of a nose. The other one, had short, dirty-blonde hair, brown eyes, and frown lines. Although I wasn't surprised, he looked like he had been sucking on a bitter lemon one day and got his face stuck. Both men were around their thirties, though they looked much older.

"Quit your griping. The boss gave us a mission. We need to do it and then scoot back so we can get our bounty. Gripe about it all you want later.

Ceras, being the smartass he is, yelled at them, "Ha! You'll have to catch us first!" Meanwhile, as he was irritating the old geezers, _I _was seeing what powers I had. I discovered that I could control most of the elements, Nature, and Fire. I found that I could also shape shift to any animal I wanted. _This will become useful for later. _I shifted into a golden lioness. _This feels right, I like this cat._ I snuck up behind them, and pounced. I had aimed for the dark haired man, but I ended up getting Blondie instead. _Doesn't really matter, I've taken out one of them. _To Ceras, _You take care of the Leader guy, ok?_ After I had dispatched the blonde guy, I turned just in time to yell to Ceras, _They've sent reinforcements! I don't think their boss thought that they'd do the job! We need to--_

My thought-voice was broken off as something shocked me.

**::CERAS'S P.O.V.::**

The man I had made my target lay on the ground, no longer having a body to attach his head to. I turned, just as a hooded figure sent a bolt out of his fingertips at Karin. She was immediately knocked unconscious, and she shifted back to her were-cat state. The figure immediately went over to her and proceeded to bind her wings, hands, and feet. "KARIN!" I yelled, both in verbal and mind voices. Five of the hooded figures turned and shot attacks simultaneously out of their hands. I was hit, and knew I was dying. I heard them walk away, and Karin's scent was getting farther away as well. "I am sorry that you had to have this happen." a male voice said to me. "Perhaps this will help." He gave me some kind of drink, and lifted me off the ground. I passed out soon afterward with dreams of being burned alive.

**::END FLASHBACK AND CERAS'S P.O.V.::**

**--**

O.o Interesting. Did not expect that turn in the story. Next, 6!


End file.
